A Miraculous Love Story
by ladynoirlover13
Summary: A Miraculous Love Story is a revealed fan fiction involving the characters from the tv show Miraculous. i'll try to post the parts as much as possible. THIS IS NOT COPYRIGHTED BUT PLEASE DON'T RE-UPLOAD. this story is filled with drama, mystery, romance, and will leave you wanting a part 2. thank you and hope you enjoy!
1. Miraculous love story

A Miraculous fanfiction and an Adrienette/Ladynoir "Revealed" love story.

part 1

[Introduction] Narrator: Marianette was nervous about her first day of 10th grade. She sighed as she walked in the school. She missed Alya and couldn't wait to see her, but she was still nervous.

Marianette: {thinks} This is it. {walks in classroom}

Alya: Hey girl, how you been?

Marianette: I'm good.

Narrator: They both walked into class and sat down.

Marinette: Hi, everyone.

Chloe: Hello, Maribrat.

Marinette: {rolls her eyes} And hello to you too, Chloe.

Narrator: Adrien walks in and sits next to Marinette. While she is internally screaming she notices something moving in adrien's jacket. nothing to be worried about she thought, after all, ADRIEN was sitting next to her and she just HAD to finish internally screaming.

Marinette: H-h-hi a-a-Adrien… uh... hahahaha...

Adrien: Hi, Marinette!

Chloe: Hi, Adrikins!

Adrien: Hi, Chloe.

Chloe: Hey, Maribrat. Check this out.

Chloe and Sabrina: We're sassy and we're hot, we're everything you're not.

Marianette: And who says I'm not the good things and you're the bad things?

The rest of the class: Ooh, ROASTED!

Narrator: Chloe ran out of the classroom in tears.

Hawkmoth: Fly, my little akuma, and darken this girl's heart.

Narrator: Chloe was crying a lot. The akuma landed on her sunglasses.

Hawkmoth: Revenger, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to get revenge on those who wronged you. In return, you must bring me the miraculous.

Chloe: Yes, Hawkmoth

Revenger: Maribrat, where are you?!

Marianette: Gotta go.

Adrien: Yeah… um… me… too… uh… bye...

Narrator: They both run to the locker rooms and transform. As Adrien runs in the locker room he sees a red light and hears…

Marianette: Tikki, spots on!

Ladybug: Let's do this!

Narrator: She zips off to the akuma site. And shortly after she leaves, Adrien transforms.

Adrien: Plagg, claws out!

Cat noir: Let's go

Narrator: When they both got to the akuma site they heard a voice that sounded like Chloe's say...

Revenger: Oh look, it's Ladybug and Cat Noir. You little brats can't stop me this time!

Ladybug: Right, like this time isn't going to be like the last two times.{thinks} Oh, I'm on a roll. Two roasts in one day. And to make it even better I roasted CHLOE. Go me!

Cat Noir: {Thinks} Oof. This is not  Chloe's day.

Revenger: Why, you little… You and Maribrat both are going to pay!

Ladybug: Her name is MARIANETTE  not MariBRAT!

Narrator: After the akuma battle Chloe looked up at Ladybug and said…

Chloe: You ruined my life. I'll never forgive you.

Narrator: Ladybug was shocked, speechless, and upset. Cat Noir, noticing his partner, gave her a hug and told her it was alright. But Ladybug had a secret. Ladybug and Chloe were childhood friends. They stopped being friends when Chloe's mom left for New York.

Ladybug: {thinks} Should I tell him?

Ladybug: Cat, I want to tell you something.

Cat Noir: What is it, m'lady?

Ladybug: Chloe and I were friends when we were 4 and 5, but she stopped being my friend when her mom left for New York. She has hated my civilian self ever since. She thinks I made her mom leave.

*bip*bip*bip*

Ladybug: Gotta fly.

Cat Noir: Goodbye, m'lady.{She knew Chloe since they were 4. That's before I met Chloe.}

Narrator: Cat Noir went back to the school and de-transformed. Right he as was walking out of the locker room, someone bumped into him. He turned around to see who it was. It was Marianette, and she was crying.

Adrien: Mari, are you ok?

Marianette: No, not really.

Adrien: Do you want to talk? {sits down on the bench}

Marianette: Yes. {sits down beside him} I feel terrible for what I said to Chloe.

Adrien: Why? She completely deserved it.

Marianette: Can you keep a secret?

Adrien: Of course.

Marianette: Well… Chloe and I were friends when we were 4 & 5, but she stopped being my friend when her mom left for New York. She has hated me ever since. She thinks I made her mom leave.

Adrien: Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. {thinks}

Ladybug said the same thing.

[ bell rings]

Marianette: Gotta fly.{goes to class}

Adrien: Plagg did you hear that? Mari and Ladybug said the same things.

Plagg: Yeah, weird, huh?!{thinks} When is he going to realize that Marianette is ladybug!?

Narrator: Adrien went to class but kept thinking about the situation. Before they knew it, the school day was over. When they were walking out of the class, Adrien pulled Marianette aside.

Adrien: Marianette, please tell me the truth, are you Ladybug?

Marianette: Me? Ladybug? Noooo, why? Did anyone tell you?

Adrien: More like you telling me yourself.

Marianette: What did I say?

Adrien: "Gotta fly."

Marianette: Please, Adrien, don't tell anyone.

Adrien: I won't. I promise.

Marianette: Thank you soo much!{hugs Adrien} {quickly pulls back} I'm so sorry.

Adrien: It's okay {blushes}

Marianette: Well, look at the tim...um… time i have to go. Umm bye.

Narrator: She runs out of the school, into to the bakery, up the stairs, into her room, and out to the balcony to think. Where did she go wrong? Was she to obvious about being Ladybug? No, no one else knew. And how did ADRIEN know that Ladybug said "gotta fly"? All these thoughts raced

through her mind as though they were late for a conference. It just didn't make sense, did she mess up that bad? She did her best to keep it a secret, but now she was worried and confused. How could she let it get to this point? A noise that came from behind her scared her to near death, but when she turned around she saw Cat Noir sitting up on the railing beside her.

Cat Noir: Hi, is this seat taken?

Marianette: This is a railing.

Cat Noir: Um….I knew that.

Marianette: Someone found out a secret of mine today. My crush to be exact.

Cat Noir: {growls} {jealous} Oh, and who is this crush of yours?

Marinette: {blushes} Oh… um… it's...well...uh...it's Adrien Agreste. Ha… ha… ha...

Cat Noir: {trying to process the answer} Oh, him. That model, right?

Marianette: I don't like him 'cuz he's a model. He's kind, sweet, gentle, a great friend, and always tries to help. I've never met anyone like him.

Cat noir : {speechless} {surprised}{with overflowing excitement}Oh wow, you must really like him.

Marianette: {blushes} Yeah, I do.

*bip*bip*bip

Cat noir: I have to go, I'll see you around.

Narrator: The next day came and Marianette was still worried. If Adrien knew, more people could know too. She walked into the classroom and sighed.

Adrien: Hi, {blushes} Marianette. {blushes more}

Marianette: {blushes} H-h-hi A-a-adrien.

Alya: Hey girl.

Nino: Hey dude, 'sup.

Both: Hi, guys.

Narrator: School went by faster than usual. Before they knew it, it was time to leave. As Marianette was walking out, Adrien grabbed her and kissed her. She was so shocked. She ran back home to her balcony. She was freaking out.

Tikki: Marianette I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! #Adrianette4life

Marianette: I'm not sure what to think Tikki...WAIT. Did you just say Adrianette for life?!

Tikki: I may or may have not made a ship name for you and Adrien.

Narrator: Just like the day before, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and went to . Once he got there, he heard Marianette talking to her kwamii.

Marianette: I'm so upset with myself. I reject Cat Noir to be with Adrien, but Adrien rejected me to be with well, um… me. I feel so bad. Adrien doesn't love me for who I really am, he loves Ladybug. Not me.

Tikki: Marianette, you're Ladybug, with the mask or without it. You and Ladybug are the same person, so he must have had a least a small crush on you this whole entire time.

Marianette: Yeah, you're probably right.

Narrator: Cat Noir made a noise so Marianette would tell Tikki to hide. After Marianette told Tikki to hide, Cat Noir came out.

Cat Noir: Hey, you look upset. Are you okay?

Marianette: Honestly, I'm not.

Cat Noir: Do you want to talk? {sits down on one of the chairs on the balcony}

Marianette: Remember that yesterday I said that my crush found out a secret?

Cat Noir: Yes, I remember.

Marianette: Well, today he grabbed me and kissed me, after he friendzoned me over and over and over again. And he's in love with ladybug, so why did he kiss me?

Cat Noir: Adrien Agreste right?

Marianette: Yeah, him.

Cat Noir: You should try and talk to him.

Marianette: You know what? You're right. I'm talking to him first thing tomorrow. {hugs him} Thank you, Chat.

*bip*bip*bip

Cat Noir: Bye. I hope it goes well.

Narrator: Cat Noir left and Marianette went back inside. She noticed that it was late and went to sleep.

Narrator: The next day when she got to school, Adrien was waiting for her. She walked up to him and told him…

Marianette: We need to talk.

Adrien: Ok.

Marianette: Ok well, um… why did you kiss me the other day?

Adrien: Um… well… um… look just because you're Ladybug, doesn't mean I don't love the person under the mask. I loved you before Ladybug because you're sweet, kind, brave, always willing to help, smart, artistic, and beautiful. I should have noticed you were Ladybug sooner. The only things different between you two is the mask and the upgraded confidence that comes with it.

Marianette: {blushes until she looks like the tomato child Nathaniel} wow I never knew you felt this way.{blushes more and looks like a tomato itself}

Adrien: That's why I kissed you, I couldn't contain my feelings any longer, so... I kissed you… I sound stupid.

Marianette: You don't.

Adrien: {blushing} Well, I have to go...see you soon {kisses her head}

Marianette: {blushes} B-b-bye A-a-Adrien. {awkwardly waves at Adrien}

Narrator: Adrien went to the back of the school, transformed, and went to Marianette's balcony. Cat

Noir sat there waiting for Marianette to show up. When marianette got home she heard a crash coming from the balcony, so she to go check, and sure enough Cat Noir had broken a vase.

Cat Noir: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

Marianette: It's okay. That's not what matters. It's having a good friend that matters. Thank you, Chat.

Cat Noir: And maybe… more than a friend?

Marianette: I… I need to tell you something. I… know your identity.

Cat Noir: Well then, who do you think… or know… I am?

Marianette: You're Adrien Agreste. My classmate, friend, and… crush.

Cat Noir: M'lady you caught me.{steps closer} Plagg, claws in. {de-transforms}

Adrien: I love you bugaboo, and always will.

Marianette: I love you too, I'm sorry for rejecting you for...um...well…

Adrien: Me? {chuckles}

Marianette: Now it's my turn…

Adrien: For wha-

Marianette: {grabs and kisses him}{breaks kiss} That.

Adrien: I should have expected that.

Marianette: {checks time} Adrien, it's getting late. You should go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.

Adrien: You're right. Plagg, claws out!{transforms}

Cat Noir: Good night, my princess.{kisses her cheek}

Narrator: As Cat Noir jumped home, Marianette sighed happily. She went into her room and told Tikki it was okay to come out.

Tikki: I won the bet.

Marianette: What bet?

Tikki: Umm… it's best if you don' t know.

Marianette: Umm... okay then.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Adrien's…

Adrien: Plagg, I can't believe it's Marianette, she is

m' lady.

Plagg: Wow, such a surprise! {thinks} Took you long enough.

Narrator: The next day, when Marianette was getting ready for school, she got a text from Alya.

(Alya) Mari, I'm having a party on Friday. Bring a date. *wink*wink*

(Marianette) Hmm, who should I ask?

(Alya) ADRIEN! ASK ADRIEN!

(Marianette) idk, should I❓

(Alya) lol. YES ❕❕❕

(Marianette)✅I'll do it

(Alya) ttyl, bye.

Narrator: Suddenly, Marianette heard a tapping sound from her balcony. She took her backpack, her phone, and her brush and started to head up to the balcony.

Cat Noir: Are you ready, love bug?

Marianette: Yes Chaton{kisses his cheek}

Cat Noir: {picks her and takes her to school} Here we are, princess. Plagg, claws in.{de-transforms}

Adrien: I'll be back, m' lady.

Narrator: Adrien heads to the lockers to get his books. The school door opens and students start filing into the school. Chloe is the last one to walk in. Marianette walks up to her and takes a deep breath.

Marianette: Chloe, I'm sorry for what happened on Monday. I hope you can forgive me.

Chloe: {shocked} {surprised} I...i'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I miss being your friend.

Marianette: {hugs} I missed that too. {breaks hug}

bell rings

Narrator: Chloe and Marianette walk to class together. When they get there, they see Adrien waiting for Marianette with a box of chocolates. Adrien waits until everyone gets into the class and kneels down in front of Marianette with a rose in his hand and says…

Adrien: Marianette Dupain-Cheng will you be my girlfriend?

Marianette: Yes! Yes! YES! {gives him a hug}

Alya: Yass, queen!

Nino: That's my boy!

Chloe: Yay! #ADRIANETTE4LIFE!

Narrator: What their class didn't notice is that Lila walked in the class when Adrien "proposed," then ran out.

Hawk moth: Volpina, once again I will give you the power of illusion if you get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous.

Lila: {smiles} Yes, Hawk Moth.

Volpina: I won't let you down this time.

Volpina: Where is Marianette Dupain-Cheng!?

Adrienette: Um… we have to go!

Narrator: They both run to the locker room and transform.

Marianette: Tikki, spots on!{transforms}

Adrien: Plagg, claws out!{transforms}

Ladybug: C' mon, kitty.❤

Cat Noir: Let's do this!

Volpina: MARIANETTE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Narrator: It was a hard battle. Ladybug and her black kitty needed some help.

Ladybug: Kitty, I gotta go. I'll be back.

Cat Noir : Stay safe.

Narrator: Ladybug leaves the site and runs to Master Fu's place. She knocked on his door, then opened it.

Marianette: Master fu… i need some help.

Master fu : choose an ali to fight beside you on this mission.

Marianette: {picks the fox miraculous} we have to fight fire with fire.

Master Fu: very well, good luck.

marianette: thank you

Narrator: she goes out of the room and transforms, leaving to go give alya the miraculous. she ran into some one oddly familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

boy: LADYBUG!


	2. An Old Friend

A Miraculous revealed fanfiction

_**note* this is part 2 of a 3 part story sorry not sorry for the cliff hangers**_

[inroduction] Narrator: ladybug was done transforming when she ran into to someone vaguely familiar.  
Boy: LADYBUG!?  
Ladybug: Luka!?  
Luka: cat noir needs you urgently.  
Ladybug: thank you and its nice to see you verde snake.  
Narrator: Luka nodded, said his goodbyes and went on his merry way. Ladybug had many thoughts rushing through her head, " did we really defeat volpina last time?" " Is this just an illusion?". She reached cat noir and saw he was already with alya. she went up to alya and took a deep breath.  
Ladybug: Alya Cesaire, here is the fox miraculous you will use this for the greater good. When the mission is over I'll need you to return the miraculous to me, understand?  
Alya: yes.  
Narrator: ladybug gave her the miraculous and stepped back to give Alya room to transform. after alya had transformed into Rena Rouge they went to go defeat volpina once again. after the battle, the fox miraculous was given back to its rightful owner and everything was back to normal. ladybug and cat noir went behind the school to detransform.  
Adrien: Marianette you should meet my kwamii, plagg.  
Marianette: Hey Plagg, nice to see you again.  
Narrator: Adrien was clearly confused, thought "how did she know plagg ?"  
Plagg: hi Marianette I haven't seen you since sandboy attacked. And we were celebrating Nooroo's birthday.  
Narrator: as plagg said that he had a looked like he was sorry for what he did. Adrien was appalled. Plagg never was sorry for everything. The kwamii slowly approached the teen.  
Plagg: I'm sorry Adrien. I should have asked before leaving.  
Adrien: it's alright.  
Narrator: it was prominent that Adrien was still in shock of what just happened. the bell had rung for the second time which meant they were officially late for class. Great.  
Marianette: Adrien hurry up we have physics.  
Adrien: wait... PHYSICS! BUGABOO GET ON MY BACK, IM NOT DYING TODAY.  
Narrator: Marianette giggled as she hopped on her boyfriend's back. His reaction was the cutest thing. It just lit her up inside, she couldn't help it. Finally class was over and the 5 friends had plans to go out for ice cream.  
Chloe: guys thank so much for forgiving me.  
Nino: no prob dude!  
Narrator: Chloe gave him this look which told him NOT to call her dude. Alya chuckled.  
alya: sorry Chloe he... does that to everyone.  
Nino: yeah. sorry dude...ette.  
Narrator: they had a great time and great ice cream.  
adrien: bye guys I have to go walk Mari home see you tomorrow.  
Narrator: they left and marianette went to put her change in her purse and realize tikki was ... gone!?

_**Note* sorry for the short story hope you enjoyed and reviews are always nice**_


	3. Missing

**_*note~ I changed my mind about doing only a 3 part story so this wont be the last part :) I hope you enjoy_**

Narrator: they left and marianette went to put her change in her purse and realize Tikki was ... gone?!  
Marianette: adrien...tikki is gone.  
Adrien: like gone, gone?  
Marianette: yes Adrien, gone gone.  
Narrator: Marianette was ecstatic. Without tikki, she couldn't transform, she was not taking this well and Adrien clearly seeing this tried to calm the girl down.  
Marianette: WHAT IF HAWKMOTH HAS HER?  
Adrien: no no Mari, we'll find her I promise.  
Narrator: the girl was very worried about her kwamii, and not just because tikki let her transform, she had a bond with her, talking about boys, school, missions, friends, family, and making plans on how to defeat hawkmoth. Adrien looked into his pocket to reveal that his kwamii wasn't there either.  
Adrien: Umm... Lovebug.  
Marianette: yes Chatton?  
Adrien: i...can't...find...plagg.  
Marianette: OH NO! WHAT IF HAWKMOTH TOOK THEM! DOES HE KNOW WHO WE ARE? NO NO NO NO NO!  
Adrien: Mari we will find them I promise, but for now you need to calm down panic never helps.  
Narrator: As the words from Adrien's mouth reached her ears she calmed down, but only enough not to panic, she was extremely worried about the kwamiis. while Marianette was worrying about tikki and plagg Adrien was thinking of a plan. before he could think of one marianette grabbed his hand and basically dragged him to what looked like a massage place. Why were they there? they walked up the stairs to a room. Marianette knocked on the solid oak door. A voice that seemed to be coming from an elderly man said...  
Master fu: come in.  
Marianette: MASTER FU OUR KWAMIIS ARE MISSING.  
Master fu: How so? Are they not with you?  
Narrator: as if on cue they said no. master fu let out a chuckle even though this was a serious matter. Master fu having a kwamii of his own called wayzz over.  
Master fu: kwamiis can track each other so wayzz will track tikki and plagg to their location. Don't worry.  
Narrator: wayzz was able to track them down, and said that they were at the agreste mansion. Once again Marianette grabbed her boyfriend's hand and ran to his house. When they got there tikki and plagg flew there to greet them. What they didn't know is that hawkmoth had set this up to find out their identities.


	4. Found

_***note~ sorry in advance for the sort chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

**_Thank you _**_**DearestMrIcarus ** **for the inspiring idea!**_

Narrator: When they got there, tikki and plagg flew there to greet them. What they didn't know is that hawkmoth had set this up to find out their identities.

Narrator: Gabriel Agreste walked into the room to see marianette in their house.

Gabriel: Son... Why is Marianette in our house?

Adrien: Oh... Ummm...I left my books here and..Uh... we're going to study at her house.

Narrator: Gabriel turned to Marianette, then back to Adrien. He nodded then turned back to his office.

Marianette:{ whispers} Tikki, Plagg, You guys are in BIG trouble. Now let's get out of here.

Narrator: Once they got to her house, tikki had a nervous look on her face. Plagg being the only one who noticed asked Adrien and Marianette to leave the room. Once they left tikki started to sob very softly.

Tikki:{Whispers} Plagg, I...I Found out who hawkmoth is.

Narrator: Plagg's eyes widened, If he Found out he would tell Tikki and no one else, it was the kwamii code.

Plagg: {whispers} Who?

Narrator: Tikki took a breath, and remembered the kwamii code. She had to tell plagg, but he was Adrien's kwamii, and Gabriel was hawkmoth. She breathed in once more.

Tikki: {Whispers} Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.

Narrator: Plagg's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it. Adrien's father was- no- Cat Noir's father was a VILLIAN- The father of a SUPERHERO.

Plagg: WHAT?

Tikki: Plagg!

Narrator: They told the couple it was ok to come back in. It was late and so they went to sleep- Well everyone except Plagg and Tikki, they couldn't sleep because of what they had found.


End file.
